cinemorguefandomcom-20200216-history
Clu Gulager
Clu Gulager (1928 - ) Film Deaths *''The Killers'' (1964) [Lee]: Shot with a sniper rifle by Ronald Reagan while walking along the sidewalk with Lee Marvin and Angie Dickinson. * McQ (1974) '[Franklin Toms]: Shot to death in a gunfight with John Wayne. *The Initiation (1984)' [Dwight Fairchild]: Stabbed in the neck with a garden tool by Daphne Zuniga while standing next to his car at night. *''The Return of the Living Dead'' (1985) [Burt]: Killed in an explosion (along with everybody else in the movie) when the military drops a nuclear bomb on the city in an attempt to stop the spread of the zombies. We only see quick cutaways of all the different characters before the explosion. *''The Offspring (From a Whisper to a Scream)'' (1987) [Stanley Burnside]: Killed by a monster baby on the staircase; it's been a while since I've seen this movie, but I believe the scene ended as the baby leapt down the stairs to attack Clu. *''Uninvited'' (1988) [Albert]: Falls overboard from the yacht after being bitten by the mutant cat. *''Piranha 3DD'' (2012) [Mo]: Devoured along with Gary Busey by the piranhas in lake at night before the movie starts. TV Deaths *''Black Saddle: Client: Meade'' (1959) [Andy Meade]: Shot in the back by the coward Joseph Perry. (Thanks to Brian) *''Wagon Train: The Sam Spicer Story'' (1963) [Sam Spicer]: Mortally wounded by Ed Begley as he was holed up by the law in Jean Inness ' house. He dies talking to Michael Burns after he shoots Ed who was about to kill Michael. *''Mannix: The Man Who Wasn't There'' (1973)Mannix (1967 series)[Lyle Foster]: Shot to death by Mike Connors. *''King'' (1978; TV Miniseries) [William Sullivan]: Accidently shot (off-screen), several years after the movie ends. *''The Master: Max (Master Ninja I)'' (1984) [Mr. Christiansen]: Stabbed in the chest when Timothy Van Patten throws a shuriken at Clu in Clu's office. (Note: Master Ninja I is edited together from two separate episodes of the TV series The Master; Clu appears only in the first episode/half.) *''Murder, She Wrote: Funeral at Fifty-Mile (1985)'' [Carl Mestin]: Hanged when the horse he's on runs off (due to being frightened by lightning), after Clu had been strung up in a barn (as a warning) by Noah Beery Jr., J.D. Cannon, Donald Moffat, and William Windom. His body is shown afterwards when the four (accompanied by, Kathleen Beller, Angela Lansbury, Jeff Osterhage and Stella Stevens) pretend to 'discover' him, and his death is shown in a flashback later on. *''Magnum, P.I.: Way of the Stalking Horse (1986)'' [Theo Wolf]: Shot to death by Morgan Stevens outside Clu's home. (Thanks to Will) Notable Relatives Mr. Miriam Byrd-Nethery (widowed) Father of John Gulager (director) and Tom Gulager Gulager, Clu Gulager, Clu Category:1928 Births Category:American actors and actresses Category:Death scenes by shooting Category:Death scenes by murder Category:Death scenes by stabbing Category:Death scenes by hanging Category:Death scenes by monster attack Category:Death scenes by explosion Category:Death scenes by biting Category:Death scenes by mutant attack Category:Death scenes by being eaten alive Category:Death scenes by devouring Category:New Line Cinema Stars Category:People who died in Murder She Wrote series Category:Widowed actors and actresses Category:Parents Category:A Nightmare on Elm Street Cast Members Category:Murder She Wrote Cast Members Category:Death scenes by piranha attack